


Manche Dinge ändern sich nie (Und manche ändern sich definitiv)

by FireflyingGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Halloween, M/M, Neighbors, Party
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyingGirl/pseuds/FireflyingGirl
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: Jedes Halloween versuchten Harry und Draco sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Drarry Draco/Harry





	Manche Dinge ändern sich nie (Und manche ändern sich definitiv)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Never Change (And Some Definitely Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351791) by [endless_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endless_grey/pseuds/endless_grey). 



> Hoffe euch gefällt es und ich freue mich über jeden Review :)
> 
> Ein großes Dankeschön an die Autorin, dass sie mich nochmal eine ihrer Geschichten übersetzen lässt.

Manche Dinge ändern sich nie (Und manche ändern sich definitiv)

Jedes Halloween versuchten Harry und Draco sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen.

Es fing vor drei Jahren an, als Harry eine beunruhigend vertraute Person bemerkt hatte, die ins Haus gegenüber des Grimmauld Platz 12 einzog. Er hatte gerade seine Lebensmitteleinkäufe zur Tür getragen, als er jemanden mit unverkennbaren blonden Haaren erspähte, der gerade Umzugskartons auslud und in den Türeingang des großen viktorianische Hauses gegenüber seinem stellte.  
In der Sekunde, in der er realisierte, dass er gestarrt hatte, war er schnell nach drinnen gehuscht und glücklicherweise schien Malfoy zu beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, um zu bemerken, dass er da war.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen erwischte sich Harry immer wieder dabei wie er aus dem vorderen Fenster schaute, in der Hoffnung seinen alten Erzfeind aus der Schule zu erblicken. Die skurrilen flüchtigen Eindrücke, die er von Malfoy bekommen hatte, zeigten jedoch keinerlei Anzeichen von unheimlichem Benehmen. Im Gegenteil, er sah wie Malfoy an einem Fenster vorbeiging mit einem Farbpinsel in der Hand und aufgerollten Ärmeln, als würde er umdekorieren. Oder er würde ihn dabei erwischen wie er die Rosen, die permanent in seinem Vorgarten blühten, stutzte, entschieden nicht böse aussehend.

Harry hatte es fast einen ganzen Monat lang geschafft zu vermeiden in Malfoy zu rennen, bevor es passierte. Harry hatte den Grimmauld Platz verlassen um sich mit Ron und Hermine zum Mittagsessen zu treffen, als genau im selben Moment Malfoy seine eigene Haustür öffnete und auf die Straße trat. 

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Malfoy aufblickte und als er es tat realisierte Harry erstens, dass er wie eingefroren stehen geblieben war und zweitens, dass Malfoy nicht besonders glücklich aussah, ihn gesehen zu haben. 

Nachdem Malfoy ihn direkt angesehen hatte, ein Mix aus Verwirrung und dann Abneigung in seiner Mimik, hatte Harry sich beeilt, in die Winkelgasse zu kommen, bevor er sich noch blamieren konnte. 

Nach dem Krieg, waren die Dinge zwischen ihnen sehr zivil geblieben, Harry hatte an seinem und Narcissa Malfoys Verhandlungen als Zeuge ausgesagt und Malfoy hatte eine steife aber ehrliche Entschuldigung gemurmelt. Obwohl die beiden nicht länger Feinde waren wie damals in der Schule, betrachteten sie sich gegenseitig eher eisig. Harry hatte gedacht, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern würden. 

Danach jedoch konnte Harry es nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Wege kreuzten. Er traf auf ihn nachdem er bei Flourish & Blotts einkaufte und ihn dann Kaffee trinkend auf der anderen Straßenseite sah, und am schlimmsten von allen; die unangenehmen Treffen auf der Straße, als sie beide ihr Haus zur gleichen Zeit verließen. 

 

Für eine lange Zeit sprachen die beiden nicht miteinander, sondern tauschten einfach nur unfreundliche Ausdrücke aus sicherer Entfernung aus, bis Harrys Neugierde ihn überwältigte. 

Eine Woche vor Halloween, anstatt Malfoy höhnisch zurück anzugrinsen als die beiden ineinander rannten, versuchte Harry ein anderes Herangehen. 

„Warum wohnst du gegenüber von mir?“, fragte er. Es kam viel schroffer heraus als er es geplant hatte. 

„Weil es ein Haus ist, Potter. Du weißt schon, eines dieser Dinge, in denen du wohnst?“

“Ja, aber warum gegenüber von mir?”, drängte Harry.

„Ah ja, offensichtlich habe ich gehört, dass der große Retter in dem Haus gegenüber wohnt, weshalb ich es mir unter den Nagel reißen musste“, entgegnete Malfoy sarkastisch. 

„Ich hab noch was vor, Potter, wenn du fertig bist, meine Zeit zu vergeuden“, fügte er hinzu.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Harry, und zeigte auf die Blätter in Malfoys Hände.

„Einladungen. Ich schmeiße eine Halloween-Party, nicht dass du das wissen müsstest“, antwortete Malfoy. 

"Aber ich gebe immer eine Halloween-Party, es ist die größte der ganzen Straße!", rief Harry. Es war seine Art gewesen, Halloween zu einem glücklichen Tag zu machen, anstatt zu einem Tag, der nur Trauer beinhaltete, und es war zu einer Tradition geworden.

"Nun, sie wird es wohl bald nicht mehr sein, oder?", grinste Malfoy.

Harry erkannte eine Herausforderung sobald er sie hörte, besonders wenn sie von Malfoy kam.

Während der Woche nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Malfoy war Harry fast vollständig auf Halloween konzentriert. Seine Party in diesem Jahr musste besser sein als jemals zuvor, wenn er Malfoys Party übertreffen wollte. Malfoy war schließlich ein Slytherin, und wenn Slytherins eine Sache wirklich gut konnten war es, dass sie wussten wie man eine gute Party schmeißt.

Er hatte Ron und Hermine rekrutiert, um ihm bei der Dekoration zu helfen und sie waren weniger als beeindruckt gewesen, als sie seine Gründe dafür gehört hatten, warum er so übertrieben viel dekorierte.

“Nicht schon wieder Malfoy, Harry”, hatte Hermine geseufzt.

"Warum ist es immer Malfoy?", hatte Ron gefragt.

Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatten. Aus irgendeinem Grund gelang es Malfoy mehr als jedem anderen unter seine Haut zu gehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er es nicht ertragen, von Malfoy in irgendeiner Hinsicht übertroffen zu werden. Vor allem, wenn so offensichtlich eine Herausforderung gestellt worden war. Er würde es niemals offen zugeben, aber es war fast schon schön die Rivalität aus ihrer Schulzeit wieder aufleben zu lassen.

Sie hatten sich die ganze Woche gegenseitig von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite angestachelt, Malfoy machte eine große Show daraus, rote Lichterketten um das Laub in seinem Garten zu legen, und Harry zauberte etwas sehr laut seine Spinnennetze über die vorderen Fenster des Grimmauld Platzes. Jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen eine Halloween-Dekoration hinzufügte, musste der andere kontern. Sie endeten letztendlich mit so verkleideten Häusern, dass Harry tatsächlich Leute kommentieren hörte, wenn sie vorbei gingen. Danach wurde es zu einem Wettbewerb darüber, wer die meisten Kommentare zu seiner Dekoration bekommen konnte.

"Oh Potter, habe dich gar nicht gesehen! Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht wie jemand, der vorbeigelaufen ist, gesagt hat, mein Haus sei das Beste, das sie je gesehen haben.", hatte Malfoy eines Tages unbekümmert gesagt und Harry sprach den Zauberspruch um Nebel zu erschaffen so aggressiv, dass das ganze Haus darin eingehüllt war.

"Oh mein Gott", sagte Malfoy herablassend. "Es ist okay, Potty. Nicht jeder ist seinem Job gewachsen"

Aber Harry wischte ihm im Verlauf des Tages eins aus, als er Luna – nicht gerade leise - von den Kommentaren erzählte, die er über sein Haus erhalten hatte.

"Oh ja, sie sagten mein Haus sei viel gruseliger als alle anderen in der Straße"

Er musste ein Grinsen zurückhalten, als er hörte wie Malfoy auf der anderen Straßenseite einen Zauberspruch durcheinanderbrachte.

 

Halloween, 31/10/2000

Als die Nacht endlich kam, war Harry - gelinde gesagt - unruhig. Er wusste nicht was er erwarten sollte. Er wusste, dass all seine engen Freunde bei ihm sein würden, aber was wäre wenn alle anderen zu Malfoys Haus gingen? Er musste - wiederwillig - zugeben, dass Malfoys Haus sehr gut aussah, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass seines trotzdem besser war.

Als die ersten Gäste ankamen, fühlte Harry wie er sich beruhigte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sein Haus in diesem Jahr wieder voll sein würde und wie immer waren alle vollkommen in Halloween-Kostümen gekleidet. Er riskierte einen Blick durch das Vorderfenster und war entmutigt als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy ebenso eine große Menschenmenge vor seinem Haus hatte. Er konnte die vertrauten Gesichter von Parkinson und Zabini und anderen Slytherins sehen, von denen er nie die Namen erfahren hatte, aber auch einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, von denen er gehofft hatte, dass sie zu seiner Party kommen würden. Und dann bemerkte er Malfoy.

Malfoy trug die engste Lederhose, die Harry je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, gepaart mit einem blutbespritzten T-Shirt, das eine großzügige Anzahl von Knöpfen hatte, die aufgeknöpft waren. Sein Haar war mit Gel zurückgekämmt und schien in den ätherischen Lichtern des Hauses zu leuchten und seine Haut sah glatt und makellos aus. Harry fühlte wie sein Mund ganz trocken wurde. Er hatte beiläufig bemerkt, dass Malfoy ein attraktiver Mann geworden war, aber das war etwas ganz anderes.

Er wurde von Hermine aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und beschimpfte sich selbst dafür, dass er so etwas nicht nur über die Konkurrenz, sondern auch über Malfoy dachte. Er folgte Hermine um Getränke zu holen und lachte darüber wie albern er gewesen war.

Wenn ihn jemand dabei erwischen haben sollte wie er die ganze Nacht hindurch immer wieder heimlich aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte und gehofft hatte, Malfoy zu sehen - nun niemand konnte es beweisen.

*******

 

Die Woche nach Halloween fühlte sich seltsam an. Harry war so an Malfoys Gesellschaft auf der anderen Straßenseite während sie sich beide auf Halloween vorbereitet hatten gewöhnt, dass er sich fast ein wenig leer vorkam ohne sie. Jedes Mal, wenn er etwas im Vorgarten tat, erwartete er fast eine abfällige Bemerkung von dem Haus gegenüber zu hören, und es enttäuschte ihn ein wenig, dass nie eine kam.

Bis eines Tages eine kam. Ein Monat oder so nach Halloween stutzte Harry die Rosen unter dem Fenster von Grimmauld Platz, ein Geschenk von Luna, als er ihn hörte.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das einzige, was schlimmer aussieht als diese Rosen, du bist, Potter"

Harry konnte die Aufregung und Konkurrenz und Vertrautheit, die in ihm aufstieg, nicht verhindern. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Malfoy sich gegen den Laternenpfahl neben dem Garten lehnte.

Seltsamerweise war Harry seit Halloween unfähig nicht zu bemerken wie attraktiv Malfoy war. Und heute war das nicht anders. Der Mantel, den Malfoy trug, schlang sich um seine Taille, schlank und ordentlich und Harry stellte sich vor, ihn daran an sich zu ziehen. Das kalte Wetter brachte eine leichte Röte über die Wangenknochen, und seine Lippen sahen rot und windgebissen aus. Er fragte sich wie sie aussehen würden, wenn sie tatsächlich gebissen werden würden.

"Oh, verzieh dich, Malfoy", schoss Harry zurück, bevor seine Gedanken noch mehr mitgerissen werden konnten.

"Denkst du nicht, dass es vernünftiger wäre mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen?", stachelte Malfoy süßlich. "Wir sind doch Nachbarn, Harry"

Harry wusste, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte; nur versuchte ihn aufzuziehen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz bei dem Klang seines eigenen Namens von Malfoys Lippen stotterte.

"Natürlich, Draco", antwortete Harry und zog die Silben des Namens heraus. Der Name fühlte zum einen fremdartig an und zum anderen wie das Natürlichste, was er je gesagt hatte. Er fühlte wie sich Zufriedenheit in ihm breit machte, als sich die Röte in Dracos Wangen verdunkelte.

"Ja, nun, gut", antwortete Draco steif und Harry konnte grinsen über die Freude, ihn einmal sprachlos gemacht zu haben.

"Bis später, Draco", rief Harry, als Draco sich umdrehte und zu seinem eigenen Haus ging. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er ihn später sah.

*******

In den folgenden Monaten stießen sie viel öfters zusammen, als Harry es für einen Zufall halten würde. Und als es sich dem nächsten Halloween näherte, wurde es noch regelmäßiger.

"Stalkst du mich?", fragte Draco eines Tages, als Harry ihm gegenüberstand und den Laden betrat, den Draco gerade verließ.

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Du hast es schon mal getan", warf Draco ein und verschränkte die Arme.

"Wenn ich mehr über dein Leben wissen wollte, Draco, würde ich dich auf einen Kaffee einladen", antwortete Harry.

"Ist das eine Einladung?", forderte Draco heraus.

Harry kämpfte mit sich selbst bevor er sprach. Er hatte es sarkastisch gemeint; hatte nur versucht, eine Reaktion zu bekommen, aber der Gedanke daran, Draco tatsächlich auf einen Kaffee einzuladen, war ihm schon einige Male in den Sinn gekommen. Er wusste jedoch, dass Draco auch nur versuchte, eine Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen; wenn Harry ja sagte, würde er über die Idee lachen. Harry würde es noch lange zu hören kriegen oder die Witze, die es mit sich ziehen würden.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", schnaubte Harry so überzeugend wie möglich.

"Dann lass mich in Ruhe", schnappte Draco. Und Harry war sich fast sicher, dass er in diesen grauen Augen einen Hauch von Enttäuschung sah, bevor Draco an ihm vorbeiging, in die Winkelgasse und außer Sichtweite stampfte.

 

Bald näherte sich Halloween und Harry beschloss, die Dekorationen für seine Halloween-Party auszupacken. Unglücklicherweise beschloss auch Draco genau an diesem Tag zu beginnen. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie beide nun draußen aufgebracht überall Spinnweben nur hinzauberten, weil Draco gesehen hatte, dass er zu dekorieren anfing. 

"Verschwinde, Potter", rief Draco. "Du kannst nicht erwarten, wieder mit meiner Party zu konkurrieren."

"Es gibt keine Konkurrenz, Malfoy", schnappte Harry.

"Ja, weil mein Haus das Beste ist", antwortete Draco herablassend.

 

So ging es in den nächsten Tagen weiter. Beide warfen mit genauso vielen Beleidigungen wie Halloween-Zaubern um sich, und als dann endlich Halloween vor der Tür stand war Harrys Temperament beinahe am Ende.

Es war der 30. Oktober und Harry war wieder draußen, um dem Haus den letzten Schliff zu geben. Die verzauberten Fledermäuse waren einer der schwierigeren Zaubersprüche.

Er hatte ein paar fertig gebracht, als er von der anderen Straßenseite ein leises Lachen hörte. Harry nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug und schloss seine Augen für eine Sekunde. Er war entschlossen die Provokation zu ignorieren. Er zauberte für einen Moment weiter, bevor eine Stimme direkt hinter ihm auftauchte.

"Ich denke, dass diese einen ungleichmäßigen Flügel hat"

Harry drehte sich um und stand Draco gegenüber, der sich irgendwie hinter ihn geschlichen hatte, während er sich konzentriert hatte.

"Merlin, du hast mir beinahe einen Herzinfarkt verpasst", rief Harry aus. "Was willst du? Ich bin beschäftigt"

"Oh, ich bin gerade hergekommen, um mir die Konkurrenz anzusehen, aber ich kann keine finden", bemerkte Draco.

"Mein Haus ist eine perfekte Konkurrenz", schnappte Harry. Verdammt, er hatte sich ködern lassen.

"Dieses Haus würde nicht einmal einem Kind Angst machen", schoss Draco zurück.

In der nächsten Sekunden ließ Harry eine der verzauberten Fledermäuse mit voller Geschwindigkeit in Dracos Gesicht fliegen, und Draco wich genauso schnell zurück, bis sein Rücken gegen die Wand des Hauses prallte.

Harry folgte ihm und grinste breit.

"Sieht aber so aus, als könnte es dich erschrecken.", grinste er.

"Ich hatte keine Angst", beharrte Draco. "Es war nur irritierend"

"Du bist gegen eine Wand gedrückt", kommentierte Harry und rückte näher. Es funktionierte, Draco sah leicht eingeschüchtert aus.

"Angst, Malfoy?", fragte Harry neckisch. "Sieht so aus, als hätte sich das Blatt gewendet“

Harry könnte seine Hand ausstrecken und Draco berühren, wenn er es wollte; er konnte die Wärme von Dracos Körper in der kühlen Herbstluft fühlen, sehen wie er ein wenig schneller atmete und seine Wangen sich so köstlich rosa färbten.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Harry", erwiderte Draco trotzig, seine Augen waren hell und voller Herausforderung.

Und Harry nahm sie an, bewegte sich vorwärts und drückte Draco hart gegen die Wand, bis er sich sicher war, dass es unangenehm sein musste. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einer ungeschickten Eile und beide schnappten beim Kontakt nach Luft. Harrys Hände wanderten automatisch zu Dracos Gesicht, die errötete Haut unter seinen kalten Fingerspitzen fühlte sich warm an. Draco ließ sich gehen und sein Mund öffnete sich unter Harrys Lippen. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, langsam und perfekt und Harry seufzte leise.

Er war sicher, dass er nie einen besseren Kuss in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, und es war mit Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Der jemand sein sollte, den er nicht mochte, nicht jemanden, den er küsste. Fuck, Harry dachte kurz. Dracos Mund war weich und geschmeidig unter seinem, und er konnte Hände an seiner Taille spüren. Es war zu intim, das sollte nicht passieren. Er sollte sich nicht von Malfoy angezogen fühlen, er sollte ihn nicht küssen. Bevor er es bereuen konnte, zog er sich zurück.

Der weiche, offene Blick auf Dracos Gesicht ließ ihn fast seine Meinung ändern, und dann erinnerte er sich daran, wer sie waren und warum es sowieso nie funktionieren würde.

"Das war ein Fehler", sagte Harry schnell und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort verschlossen. Seine Augen wurden reserviert und leer.

"Ja, ich stimme zu", erwiderte Draco mit tonloser Stimme. "Du bist ein schrecklicher Küsser"

Draco zog sich grob zurück und richtete seinen Mantel, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte.

"Warte, Draco, ich habe nicht-", begann Harry.

"Ich hatte gerade bloß einen momentanen Sinnesverlust, offensichtlich", unterbrach ihn Draco.

"Wie auch immer, ich muss zurück um mein Haus zu vervollständigen, um die beste Party zu schmeißen, die diese Straße jemals gesehen hat", beendete er, und dann ging er stolz zu seinem eigenen Haus und Harry fragte sich, was gerade passiert war.

 

Halloween 31/10/2001

Die Nacht ging bis jetzt gut voran, alle schienen Spaß zu haben und er konnte die Musik von der anderen Straßenseite nur leicht hören. Als er aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, war es in Dracos Haus wieder rege und lebhaft. Aber war es reger und lebhafter als in seinem?

Er hatte versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken was am Vortag passiert war. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als sich seltsam enttäuscht zu fühlen, dass er Draco überhaupt nicht durch das Fenster sehen konnte. Er hatte versucht sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das, was geschehen war, nur ein schreckliches Fehlurteil aus beiden Seiten gewesen war, aber Harry musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hatte und er es gewollte hatte. Es schien, als hätte Draco es auch gewollt und das war verwirrender als alles andere.

 

"Harry, ich hau ab. Ich muss nur kurz über die Straße, einige meiner Freunde sind da", sagte Parvati und schüttelte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Du gehst zu Dracos Party?", fragte Harry ungläubig und schwang herum, um sie anzusehen.

"Nun ja, für ein bisschen", antwortete sie. "Danke für die Einladung!" Und dann ging sie zur Haustür.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco jetzt seine Partygäste stahl! Vielleicht hatte er sie mit etwas bestochen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Parvati über die Straße in Dracos Haus gehen sah. Vielleicht war das eine Belohnung für das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Draco versuchte offensichtlich seine Party zu ruinieren, um es ihm heimzuzahlen. 

Aus irgendeinem Grund - wahrscheinlich der Feuerwhiskey - entschied er, dass die naheliegendste Lösung darin bestand, Draco persönlich zu konfrontieren. Bevor ihn also jemand aufhalten konnte, marschierte er über die Straße und in die rivalisierende Party.

Er hielt trotzig den Kopf hoch, als er durch das Haus ging. Er hasste es zuzugeben, aber die Dekorationen waren sehr gut. Auf jeder Fläche saßen geschnitzte Kürbisse in allen Größen, in denen flackernde Teelichter leuchteten. Es füllte den Raum mit schwachem, unheimlichem Licht und setzte Schatten auf die anderen Dekorationen. Es gab alles, von verzauberten Spielzeugspinnen, die in Mustern über die Decke krochen, bis zu magischen körperlosen Händen, die die Tabletts trugen.

Er sah den blonden Haarschopf quer durch den Raum und drängte sich durch die Menge. Draco drehte sich um, fast als hätte er gewusst, dass Harry herüber ging und plötzlich vergaß Harry, was er sagen wollte.

Draco sah wieder atemberaubend aus, er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und schien einen Glamour zu tragen, der seine Haut noch blasser und heller machte als sonst, was das Grau seiner Augen nur dunkler und stürmischer erscheinen ließ als je zuvor. Sie könnten aber auch stürmisch sein, weil Harry gerade da stand und starrte.

Harry rang nach Worten, doch stattdessen sprach Draco.

"Was willst du?", verlangte er zu wissen.

"Ich ... um-" stammelte Harry.

"Oh, um Merlins Willen, willst du die ganze Nacht wie ein betrunkener Idiot herumstammeln?", fragte Draco.

"Nein!", schnappte Harry. "Ich bin nur gekommen um herauszufinden, warum du meine Gäste stiehlst"

Draco lachte humorlos.

"Sie sind freiwillig hergekommen, du Idiot. Ich habe sie nicht gestohlen" Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Warum sollten sie dich über mich bevorzugen?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Meine Party ist eindeutig besser", erwiderte Draco.

 

Harry wollte ihn anschreien, die Worte langen schon auf seiner Zungenspitze, als er Lunas Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Es war so eine gute Idee, die Party hierher zu bringen, Harry! Wir können alle zusammen feiern ", rief sie fröhlich aus.

Harry wirbelte herum. Es schien, als wären alle aus seiner Party ihm aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund zu Dracos Haus gefolgt.

"Warum seid ihr alle hier? Meine Party ist da drüben! ", rief Harry aus.

"Nun, du bist aber hier", antwortete Luna verwirrt.

"Ja, aber ich-" begann Harry, aber dann hörte er auf. Seine Freunde kamen alle zu seiner Party um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, nicht mit seiner Hausdekoration. Es spielte keine Rolle, wer die Dekoration besser machte (obwohl seine eindeutig die bessere war), er sollte einfach Halloween genießen.

"Ihr seid alle willkommen", sagte Draco laut und brachte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dann packte er Harry am Arm und führte ihn in die leere Küche.

"Potter - Harry, ich versuche nicht, deine Party zu stehlen", sagte Draco hastig und stoppte so schnell, dass Harry fast in ihn hinein gerannt wäre.

"Ich weiß ...", begann Harry, aber Draco unterbrach ihn.

"Wenn du willst, dass ich deine Freunde wegschicke, werde ich es tun und dann kannst du deine Party wieder aufleben lassen", bot er an. "Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst oder was auch immer, aber ich versuche den Krieg loszulassen, also geh einfach zurück und ich bleib weg"

"Ich hasse dich nicht", platzte Harry heraus. "Du machst mich rasend, aber ich hasse dich nicht"

"Du hast gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war"

Harry wusste sofort, dass er sich auf den Kuss bezog und er dachte daran zurück wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte. Er dachte zurück wie er sich danach gefühlt hatte, und er wusste, dass er sich geirrt hatte.

"Weil ich nie gedacht hätte, dass wir funktionieren würden, da unsere Beziehung zueinander nicht immer gerade das leuchtende Beispiel für Zuneigung war. Aber sieh dir unsere Freunde an" Harry zeigte durch die Küchentür, wo sich die Menge vermischte und alle gemeinsam tanzten.

"Wenn sie es können, warum können wir das nicht?", meinte Harry.

"Du bist immer noch ein Idiot", murmelte Draco, aber seine Hand hob sich, um Harrys Gesicht zu berühren.

"Und du bist der größte Trottel, den ich je getroffen habe", antwortete Harry, bevor er sich beugte und seine Lippen auf Dracos presste, sich seltsam zu Hause fühlend.

 

Der Rest der Nacht verging in einer Mischung aus Tanz, Toasts und Lachen. Es war surreal zu sehen, wie Gryffindors sich mit Slytherins unterhielten, die vergangenen Vorurteile verflossen. Fast die ganze Nacht befand er sich an Dracos Seite, und keiner von ihnen sah sich in der Lage, sich fernzuhalten.

Und in dieser Nacht, nach einem Abend, an dem er schlecht getanzt und heimlich in dunklen Ecken geküsst hatte, fand er sich in Draco Malfoys Schlafzimmer wieder; wo er sanft verführt(AN*), atemlos geküsst wurde und unter Draco aus seinen Fugen geriet und sich seliger fühlte als je zuvor.

Halloween 31/10/2002

Das war vor einem Jahr passiert, und in diesem Jahr planten sie, was nach Harry die beste Halloween-Party bis jetzt werden würde, weil sie es zusammen machten. Sie stritten sich immer noch hartnäckig darüber, wessen Ideen besser seien und konkurrierten immer noch darum, wer die Dekoration am schnellsten aufstellen konnte, aber einige Dinge würden sich nie ändern. Er sah zu Draco, der eine Tasse Kaffee auf einem Knie und einen Notizblock auf dem anderen balancierte und er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Draco blickte auf und traf seinen Blick, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte, um ihn sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. Aber vielleicht könnten sich einige Dinge ändern, und vielleicht wird dies das beste Halloween was er je erlebt hatte.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> AN*: im Originalen eine sexuelle Anspielung, aber ich fand, dass, hätte ich es wörtlich übersetzt, es den Fluff und die Stimmung ein bisschen kaputt machen würde. 
> 
>  
> 
> Meinungen, Fragen und Verbesserungen gerne in die Reviews! :)   
> (Und natürlich auch Fragen/Bemerkungen/Lob an die eigentlich Autorin ;))  
> Bis zur nächsten Übersetzung,  
> Fire <3


End file.
